Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson
by C. C. Aroww
Summary: A year after Percy's run-in with the Kanes and their Egyptian Magician trainees, Annabeth convinces her British penpal to come to the states with her two best friends. After they arrive, Percy realizes that Annabeth's penpal is actually Hermione Granger!


Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter One

Harry

I stepped into the JFK airport with Ron and Hermione at either side of me. Ron shouldered his pack nervously.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"No," I answered truthfully.

I looked at Hermione; it was her idea to come here in the first place but she looked nervous.

"Remember Hermione," I said. "It was your idea to come here."

"So?"

"So, you look nervous."

"I'm not nervous!"

"Sure, whatever." Ron muttered.

Hermione hit him with her carry-on bag.

"My pen-pal invited us to join her in Manhattan for the summer! Why would I be nervous?"

"Is she a muggle?" Ron asked.

Hermione went pale. "I-I don't know I never asked her, that would be an odd conversation if she was."

Then Hermione's phone rang, she had purchased it right before they had left for New York because her pen-pal had asked her, just in case she had to call her when she was away from the computer.

"Yes?" She asked. "Oh, okay, see you soon."

Hermione then shut the phone and walked briskly towards the luggage carousel, Ron and I at her heels. When they reached the carousel no one was there. Hermione looked around, just in case then she waved her wand and our three bags appeared next to us.

Ron shook his head. "I think we've poisoned her mind." He whispered to me.

I smiled and started to help Hermione with the luggage.

"So this American pen-pal of yours?" Ron asked as he grabbed his bag out of my hands and we headed towards the exit. "Who is she?"

"She's 16 and her father and step-mother live in California." Hermione answered pushing open the heavy doors that led outside.

"Then why are we meeting her in New York?" I asked.

"This is where she spends her summers, here with her boyfriend. They go to this special camp for kids."

"HERMIONE!" A girl's voice called. The three of us turned to see two teenagers in a Prius with a dented hood. The girl in the shotgun seat was frantically waving at us through her open window..

She had blonde, curly hair that was falling in her face and I could just make out her stormy gray eyes.

"Hi Annabeth!" Hermione called as she ran towards the car.

Ron and I followed as quickly as we could and I noticed the boy sitting next to her. He had black hair and green eyes, and looked disturbingly like me.

'What the-?" I thought as I ran.

"She doesn't look like a witch." Ron said under his breath.

Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter Two

Percy Jackson

Okay, so that morning I had been on my way to pick up Annabeth from school and bring her to camp. She gets in the car and tells me to go to the JFK airport. I don't argue you know Annabeth; she would kill me if I didn't. So here we were, sitting in Paul's old Prius waiting for some weird English teenagers.

Annabeth was still waving frantically at the girl. She had brown, frizzy hair and brown eyes. One of the boys following her had fire red hair and blue eyes. The last boy made me the most nervous. He had messy black hair and green eyes, almost exactly like me. We could have been identical twins if it wasn't for his glasses.

As the three of them got closer Annabeth got out of the car and ran to meet them. She hugged the girl, who must have been her pen-pal and shook hands with both of the boys. She seemed to have a double take when she saw the boy with the glasses but then led every one to the car.

I got out and popped open the trunk. Annabeth helped get all of the luggage in and then said, "Percy this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter."

I nodded politely, even though inside my mind was racing. We got into the car and started off back towards my apartment.

"So Annabeth, Hermione, how did you two meet online?" I asked.

"Oh, we versed each other on ReadIt." Hermione answered.

Typical, Annabeth had a bookworm for a pen-pal, how could I not see that coming? Annabeth's phone started to ring and I looked over at her. She was staring at it, confused.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's just; it's from our friend at camp." She gave a meaningful look at me.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"Pick it up." I told her calmly.

Annabeth flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"WHAT!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Now?"

"No, I can't come right now."

"Fine! But if something bad happens it's all on you."

With an angry sigh Annabeth shut her phone.

"Percy, that was Rachel, we have to get to camp, now!"

I stared at her wide-eyed.

"But what about your pen-pal? You know that she can't come, she's not a, you know."

"A what?" Hermione asked curiously.

I looked at Annabeth. She took a deep breath.

"You aren't really going to tell them are you? You barely know them!" I told her.

"Hermione, we aren't normal, Percy and I, we are-"

"Wizards?" Ron cut in.

Hermione and Harry shot him evil looks and Annabeth and I stared at him dumbfounded.

"No," Annabeth said. "Why would you think that?"

"Now you've done it!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" I demanded.

Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter three

Harry Potter

How could Ron be such an idiot? Telling some non-wizards about magic was insanity. But they were holding secrets too, I could tell that when the girl, Annabeth was about to tell us that she and Percy were something. Maybe they were clones, clones that didn't need glasses to see. It would make sense, Percy looking so much like me.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I said calmly.

"Tell you what?" Annabeth asked.

"About what ever you were going to tell us."

"Oh, um no, you first."

Hermione sighed. "Annabeth, we aren't normal either, we are wizards."

"WHAT?" Annabeth screamed. "You couldn't have told me this sooner? Just a simple 'and oh, by the way I happen to be a witch that can cast magic spells'?"

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't trust you online, who knows who could have been listening?"

Annabeth slapped her forehead. "Well, truth be told I haven't been very honest either. You see, Percy and I, we're Half-Bloods."

"Half whats?" I asked.

"Half whits." Ron muttered.

Hermione hit him.

"Half-Blood," Percy said.

"We are half mortal, half Olympian god."

"Having a hard time processing this." Hermione said.

Annabeth smiled. "It does take a while. But we don't have time, we've got to go, NOW!"

Percy stepped on the gas and we rocketed off down the street.

When we got closer to the Long Island Sound the busy streets melted into long roads with nothing much around. Percy and Annabeth's friend called a couple more times, Telling Annabeth to hurry up.

"We are almost there." Percy announced. "One more mile."

"Percy I'm getting out." Annabeth said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I have to get up there like now, and I need to tell Chiron that we have visitors."

Percy stopped the car and let Annabeth out. She shut the door and shot off. Percy drove a little farther and parked the car next to the street.

"C'mon, we have to walk from here." He told us.

He opened the trunk and handed us our luggage.

"Up over that hill is camp, but I will have to permit you inside."

"Permit us?" I asked. "What do you mean, permit us? It's a camp right?"

"The camp has magic borders." Percy said simply. Then he started up the hill, the three of us lugging our luggage behind us, followed.

When we reached the peak of the hill we saw a beautiful pine tree. On one of the branches hung a golden thing, like a mat.

"Cool." Ron said, reaching out to touch the mat.

Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter four

Percy Jackson

"No! Don't touch the-"

I watched in horror as Ron reached up to touch the Golden Fleece. Where was Peleus anyways? Ron was just about to touch the fleece when a girl I had never seen before jumped out from behind the tree; she had light red hair and purple eyes. She wore a camp tee-shirt and held a long knife in one hand.

"What in Hades do you think you are doing?" She raged.

"I-I just wanted to see what it was!" Ron said, sounding like a five-year-old who was stealing a cookie.

"Oh, is that a habit of yours? Touching everything that you think is interesting? If you removed this from this tree, this whole camp would be destroyed! We already have problems with the dragon…" Her voice trailed off.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl straightened. "My name is Sandra Arnett, daughter of Nike and I know who you are, Perseus Jackson. You've been away for a while, things have been going wrong."

"I've only been away for the school year!" I protested.

"So? That's enough time for things to change."

This girl was annoying and a waste of my time.

"Where's Peleus?" I asked.

"Sick." Sandra answered.

"Sick? That dragon's been here for like, three years! How could he get sick now?"

"I dunno, Chiron said that he was poisoned, don't know why, and don't know how."

Then there was a loud, indescribable sound like a moan and a roar mixed together.

"Uh, oh there he goes again." Sandra mumbled.

"Percy," Harry said uneasily. "What is Peleus?"

"A dragon." I said simply.

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "You are insane!" He concluded.

"C'mon," Sandra said, starting off the other side of the hill. "Chiron will want to talk to you."

I took a step then stopped. "Sandra, these three can't pass through."

"Of course they can!"

"No, they aren't Half-Bloods."

"I know what they are." She said. "They can enter."

I stared at her. Had anyone said anything about it? I didn't remember. I shrugged; I would get to the bottom of this, sometime soon. We followed Sandra down the hill and onto the grounds of camp Half-Blood. I looked behind me and sure enough Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten past the boundary fine.

The camp was the same as it had always been, the cabins, the big house, the lake, everything. I saw lots of new faces, playing volleyball, canoeing, or just running around the Omega of cabins. Sandra walked straight up to the front door and went in. The four of us followed, close behind. Inside the big house was chaos. Apollo campers were tending to Peleus while Satyrs and Nymphs tried to use their healing powers.

"Chiron and the war council are in the REC room." Sandra said, paying no attention to the dragon.

Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter Five

Harry Potter

This camp was weird. That was about the only way to put it. As I followed Percy and the weird Sandra girl I took in the camp. It looked normal at first, kids running around and playing. But then I noticed that some of them were holding weapons, spears, swords and bows. I noticed that Sandra held a knife that looked like it was made of bronze. The handle was beautifully carved with images of some sort. I thought that I was going mad from my experience but it looked like the work of Olivander. I shook my head, I really was going mad.

As we followed Sandra and Percy through the giant house Ron slowed and came in stride with me.

"Am I mental or do the campers here have weapons?" He asked me.

"You're not mental." I assured him.

Ron nodded. Then we entered a big room with a ping-pong table in the middle. At least 15 teens stood around the table, arguing and yelling. An older man sat in a wheelchair at the head of the table. He saw the five of us and nodded slightly.

"Quiet!" He said calmly but loudly.

The teens went silent. Percy and Sandra went to stand between Annabeth and a girl with frizzy red hair and green eyes.

We followed but the man said, "You three come here."

Awkwardly Ron, Hermione, and I walked towards the head of the table. I heard whispers from the teens as I passed. A tall girl with brown hair pulled back with a bandana smirked at me as I passed. We can to stand next to the man.

"Now, as most of you know." He said. "Strange things have been happening here at camp, odd circumstances including Peleus being sick and all of the monsters in the woods not coming out."

"What?" Percy asked.

The man shot him a look and Percy quieted down.

"We do not know what to make of this." The man continued. "But these three may."

It took me a moment to realize that we were the three.

"Oh, wait, what?" I asked. "I have no idea what you are talking about! All I know is that I come to this camp place where teenagers play with sharp things. I'm still processing the whole, Greek gods' thing!"

"Sir," Sandra said. All of the teens looked to her. "If I may, I realize that you three do not know what we are talking about, nor you believe in Greek gods, but listen, has anything bad, or mildly interesting happened to you lately?"

"Sandra," the man warned. "I told you never to speak of that."

Sandra looked sheepishly at the man. "Chiron, if they knew something about them, or happened to be them, we need to know."

"I'm lost, is anyone else?" Percy announced. Most of the teens raised their hands.

I looked at Hermione. Bad things had happened earlier this year, the second battle of Hogwarts had happened. I turned to Ron, and he nodded at me. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Sandra, something did happen lately, something really, really awful."

Sandra looked triumphantly at Chiron and gestured me to start again.

"You see, earlier this year we had a battle at our school. An evil man named Voldemort tried to rule the world, but we stopped him. It was a very bloody battle, lots of our friends died." I stopped; remembering Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and the others was too much.

Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter Six

Percy Jackson  
>'<p>

"So what?" Clarisse asked. "How does this help?"

"HOW DOES THIS HELP?" Sandra yelled. "This is bad! Very, very bad." Her face showed fear, sadness, and anger. But her voice didn't seem to reflect it. It was almost like she was faking.

"Sandra!" Chiron said again. "We will speak of this later. War council, inform your cabins that capture the flag is tonight, Ares vs. Hephaestus. I presume you already have your alliances. Dismissed."

The counselors filed out of the REC room and I was just about to follow when Chiron called me back.

"Percy, Annabeth, Sandra and the new three I would like you to stay here." Chiron called.

The six of us met Chiron at the ping-pong table. Harry looked nervous, he was fidgeting with something under the table because I saw his arms flex and release.

"Yes?" Ron prompted.

"Quiet wizard." Chiron scolded.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at him in amazement.

"How do you-?" Hermione asked.

This time it was Sandra's turn to speak. "Because I'm one."

We all stared at her. I started to laugh.

"But you're a Demi-god!" I said.

"So?" She asked, getting back her tone that I disliked. "I'm a half-blood in two ways rather then one. I'm half Olympian, that much is obvious. But my other half, isn't mortal, it's wizard."

"That's mad!" Hermione said.

"Is it?" Sandra challenged. "What do you call half wizards? Half-blood! What do you call a child of the gods? A half-blood. It isn't that hard to believe."

"She is correct." Chiron said. "Sandra, bring out your knife."

She did as Chiron asked ant brought out her long-bladed knife. I gasped as I saw the handle. It was beautifully crafted, with intricate designs and shimmered slightly.

Sandra noticed me looking and blushed. "It isn't just a knife." She said. "It's also a wand."

"No way." Was all I could make myself say.

"Prove it!" Ron said.

"Fine." Sandra answered. "Expecto Patronum."

I thought that Sandra was crazy there was no such thing as magic. Well that was what I thought, even after meeting Harry and the others. But a white wisp of smoke came out from the tip of her knife and formed a beautiful owl. It fluttered around for a while then dissipated.

"You were saying?" She asked me, a cruel smirk on her face.

"Sandra, do not do magic here, it is unsafe!" Chiron scolded.

Sandra blushed and put her wand away.

"I still don't get this." I insisted.

"Don't worry about it," Sandra said. "It takes a while to warm up to the idea."

"I want you six to be careful." Chiron said, lowering his voice. "You mustn't tell anyone about this."

We all nodded.

"Good," Chiron said. "Now, Percy, you and Sandra go show our wizard friends to cabin 11. I would let them sleep in the big house, but as you may have noticed, we have a giant dragon in the front room. Annabeth, I would like to talk to you some alone."

Chiron made a shoeing motion with his hands and we left the room.

Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter Seven

Harry Potter

I was still confused about the whole, wizard and demi-god thing. But I decided not to argue with it. Sandra looked like someone you didn't want to mess with.

We rolled our luggage out of the large house and walked towards the cabins. As we walked, Percy and Sandra showed us everything.

"So the building we just came from was the big house." Sandra explained.  
>"Is that climbing wall spewing lava?" Ron asked, pointing into the distance. I could just make out a climbing wall with red goo flowing down the sides.<p>

"Yeah," Percy said. "It's just a little extra challenge for the campers."

"Now you guys are staying in the Hermes cabin. That's where all of the unclaimed kids are." Sandra Explained.

"What's unclaimed?" Hermione asked. I looked over at her and saw that she had a notepad out.

"Unclaimed is when your godly parent hasn't claimed you yet. Hermes is where we keep the new kids."

"Oh," I said. Suddenly a giant dragon didn't sound so bad.

"Here we are!" Percy said.

We were in front of a building that looked quite normal compared to the other ones.

"Good old cabin 11." Percy said sarcastically.

"Hey, I spent a longer time in there then you did!" Sandra argued.

"How long?" Ron asked.

"Three summers. I came right before the Labyrinth attack." Sandra said, her eyes turning sad.

Percy looked embarrassed but then cleared his throat. "C'mon guys let me introduce you to the heads of the Hermes cabin."

Percy led us inside while Sandra acted distracted with one of the fires outside.

"Travis? Connor?" Percy called. The cabin was empty, the lights had been dimmed. Sleeping bags, and bunk-beds took up most of the room. The other part was taken up by suitcases, backpacks and a few weapons.

"Travis? Connor? I have some new campers for you." Percy called.

There was no reply.

"That's odd." Percy said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"They're usually here at this time of day."

"Remember, Chiron told the counselors to tell everyone about capture the flag." I reminded Percy.

"Well yeah, but I assumed that they would be back by now."

Percy did a 360 of the cabin then turned to face us. His expression was hard to place, some where between angry, confused and worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Percy wiped his face of emotion. "Nothing." He said. "C'mon, let's go find them."

Percy walked out of the cabin but I swear I saw him look over to one of the corners of the room. I decided to let it go and followed them back outside where I saw Sandra arguing with a much bigger girl.

Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter Eight

Percy Jackson

When I stepped outside the Hermes Cabin thoughts were racing through my head. I didn't even notice Clarisse and Sandra arguing until I saw Clarisse punch Sandra in the eye. Sandra fell to the ground; sat there for a minute, shocked and disoriented then she jumped back to her feet.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Was the only thing I could think to say.

Both of the girls stared at me.

Clarisse sneered. "Just because you save camp three years in a row doesn't mean I have to listen to you." She said.

"Percy, I can fight my own battles." Sandra scolded.

Her eye was turning an ugly color of a plum.

"Clarisse!" Chris yelled "C'mon!"

Clarisse gave me one last evil look then said, "We'll settle this tonight."

With that menacing thought she left.

"Thanks for nothing Percy." Sandra said coldly.

"I don't like violence between campers." I told her.

"Whatever." Sandra said. "I'm gonna go get some ice."

She too, gave me an evil look and walked away, back towards the Big House.

"I've gotta go," I told Harry. "I need to talk to one of my friends. Just leave your stuff inside and go ahead and take a look around."

"One question?" Hermione asked as I turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Who's side are we one for capture the flag?"

I grinned at her. "You guys are with me, Hephaestus, Athena, Nike, and a few other cabins. We're the team with the blue helmets, Connor and Travis will give you your orders."

I left before they could ask me some more questions. I needed to talk to Rachel, badly. Maybe even ask for a prophecy about these wizards.

As I walked over to Rachel's cave I thought about Sandra. She said she had been here since our battle with Luke at the Labyrinth. I swore that I had never seen her before. I also wondered about how she got here, and about her being a witch. I got to Rachel's cave and pushed a doorbell that she had installed on one of the walls.

"Rachel?" I called.

"Come on in!" Her voice said.

I pushed the purple curtain that led to the interior of the cave. She had redecorated since I had been there last. Prints of famous painting hung on the walls. Her bed was pushed into one corner and was covered in sketches of different campers doing different things. Rachel sat on a red beanbag chair, her curly red hair pulled out of her face with clips. She was going through the songs on her Ipod. Her earphones jammed deep in her ears. But when she saw me she yanked them out and set her Ipod on the desk next to her.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" She asked.

"I'm confused." I said, pulling one of the folding chairs out of the corner.

"About the wizard boy and his friends? And about Sandra Arnett being a witch?" Rachel asked.

"How did you-?"

"Word travels to the oracle in more ways then just campers' gossip."

I sat down. "I am so disoriented lately." I told her. "Two wars in two years are way too many for my brain to handle." I looked down and realized I was clasping two of the beads on my necklace. The two beads were of the past two years. One depicted the Empire State building, the other was the eye of Horus.

Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter Nine

Harry Potter

Percy left us, standing in front of an empty cabin that already looked over its carrying capacity. I had seen several empty cabins on our way to this one. Why couldn't they utilize all of the extra space?

"It's not like that." A voice behind me said.

I turned around to see Sandra, holding ice to her eye, standing next to one of the fires.

"Work like what?" Ron asked.

"You don't get to pick what cabin you get to stay in."

"How come?" I asked. "There's so much extra room in some of the other cabins. Like that one." I pointed at the biggest cabin, a large, pillared building that looked a bit like a bank.

Sandra paled. "That cabin… no one stays there anymore."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"My…my patron." Was Sandra's only words.

"I thought your patron was Nike." I said.

"She's my mother not my patron." Sandra explained. "My patron goddess, she led me here. My father lives in Denver. She led me here, to Camp."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Crypto, goddess of Art, daughter of Zeus. She stayed at Camp for the longest time. Then one day she just… left. It was after our battle with the Egyptian Magicians last year. Hera had threatened her. I think it was to much for her. She was my only friend."

Tears rose to Sandra's eye and she removed the ice from the other. It was swollen pretty badly, now it was a black/blue color. She stared at the cabin for another minute then ran away. I saw her slam the door to one of the cabins. The number on top said 16.

A few minutes later a tall, buff looking boy exited the same cabin. He looked pretty angry, even from the distance that we were from him. He stormed towards us and I got nervous.

"What did you say to my sister?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sandra, what did you say to Sandra? Why is she crying?"

I was still trying to process that this dude was Sandra's brother when Hermione spoke up.

"She was telling us something about a girl named Crypto, then she got all emotional and ran away." She said.

The boy's eyes softened some. "Sandra doesn't have any friends anymore, After Crypto left. She doesn't even try. I don't understand her."

"What's your name?" Ron asked.

"Seth." Seth answered. "And you guys are?"

"I'm Harry, this is Hermione and Ron." I answered.

"By the way," Hermione started. "Do you happen to know where Connor and Travis are?"

Seth scowled again. "The Stoll brothers? No idea, probably up to no good. You might want to check the Camp store. They are usually messing with its merchandise. It's up that way." Seth pointed us in the direction.

"Thanks!" Hermione said, pulling us away.

Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter ten

Percy Jackson

"Percy, I thought you learned this last summer." Rachel said. "There are other half-human things in this world. I mean there is even this certain breed of humans that…" Rachel trailed off, looking alarmed.

"Yeah but wizards seem impossible."

"Isn't that what you thought of magicians?"

I put my hands up in surrender. "Give me guidance Rachel! Give me advice, a prophecy, SOMETHING!"

"You know I don't do it on demand."

"Then give me advice. What should I do about knowing there are wizards in the world?"

"Don't let one, don't tell anyone. You remember what Chiron told you about wizards not using magic at camp? There's tons of reasons."

Rachel looked around cautiously and leaned in towards me.

"I know why Peleus is sick; I know why the monsters won't come out into the forest." She whispered.

"Why? How? Rachel, what in Hades it happening to this world?"

Rachel paled. "I-I'm not aloud to tell." She said. "I promised him that I wouldn't." Rachel then blushed and sat back in her beanbag chair, making it puff up.

"Rachel?" I asked, worry rising inside of me.

"Percy? Go away. I'm busy."

I stood up and replaced my chair against the wall. Something was definitely up, Rachel never acted like that.

I pulled the curtain to her cave back shut and turned around to come face to face with a camper. He was tall and blonde; his camp tee-shirt was dirty with mud.

He scowled at me and pushed past me. As I walked away I turned my head back to look at the boy, I could have swore that he had gotten shorter and skinnier. I shook my head no that was insane.

I met up with Annabeth next to the lake. She was sitting on the dock, her shoes and socks next to her, swinging her legs in the cool water.

I sat down next to her and she put her head on my shoulder.

"What did Chiron have to talk to you about?" I asked.

"He warned me some more about magic, gave me a quick history about the stuff, then told me why we hadn't heard about them sooner."

"Oh," I said.

I then realized that I was falling towards the water. I didn't understand why. I hadn't looked forward. I didn't see any nymphs nearby that would have done it. As I surfaced again I looked up to see my ambush.

Naturally it was Clarisse, looking angry yet triumphantly at me.

"What was that for?" I asked her. "You know you can't drown me, or get me wet."

"No, it was mostly just to piss you off." She said. "Revenge for what happened with Sandra."

Clarisse then walked away. I hoisted myself up onto the dock and looked over at Annabeth. She was suppressing a smile

"What happened with Sandra, you and Clarisse that made her so angry?" She asked me.

"I tried to break up a fight between them."

"Oh,"

Percy Jackson vs. Harry Potter

Chapter Eleven

Harry Potter

Hermione, Ron and I stood frozen in the doorway of the Camp store. All three of us were soaking wet. We stared at the two curly brown haired boys who were laughing at us hysterically. The slightly taller one wiped a tear from his eyes and got a good look at us.

"You're those kids from the war council." He said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Hand me a towel." Hermione said.

"Sure." The other boy said, handing he an orange towel with the letters CHB near the edge.


End file.
